mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Arataka Reigen
|height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |esper = No |first = |affiliation = |rank = Boss |gender = Male}}Arataka Reigen (霊幻新隆 Reigen Arataka) is Mob's mentor and boss in the Mob Psycho 100 series. He owns a business exorcising ghosts and is a self-proclaimed "psychic". Appearance Reigen has light hair and is shown to always wear a suit no matter where he goes. Personality Reigen is someone that will usually deceive people such as his customers, enemies, and even spirits to his own advantage. During the whole series, he has been portrayed as a person that's always calm whenever problems arise. He is very careful during his investigations and manipulative by purposely announcing what he is going to do next only to trick his adversaries. Reigen also seems to be a man guided by principles, as he thinks hurting other people is wrong and reminds Mob of that often. He is even willing to take on the stress for Mob, if it means he will suffer less, showing he is caring to those close to him. History His grades were above average during his teenage years. Plot Reigen and Mob Separation Arc Reigen calls Mob who is currently hanging out with his friends to come to his office and claims that Mob has time to spare due to the fact that he has no friends. Feeling obligated, Mob decides to leave his friend and meet up with him. Mob explains how he has some privacy at school with his friends and to not call him without warning. He responds by saying that the friends at his school are fake and just only using him. He angrily says that Mob has to abandon his friends because he is the only one who understand him. Mob talks back to him. Shocked to the fact Mobs treats him like that, he offers him to have some ramen. Mob refuses and has never come to the office back ever since. He waits Mob to show up at the office but Mob never does. He is worried that if that he ever needs to do any actual exorcism but he is lucky that all of his customers are not the real deal. He starts to think back how he usually does the job by his own two hands. He also feels that Mob is a burden to him and now he feels better how he is alone. Days passed and he is consulted by several men telling that inside a game that they are playing, exists a Player Killer who is very powerful. The owner of the account is said to have passed away but the character is still there so they claim it that it is a ghost who is playing the game.The character has been online in the game for 24 hours a day nonstop for months. In order to counter this, he at first analyzes the character and borrows several personal computers that he gets from acquaintances. He plays 12 accounts simultaneously and the shabby looking one becomes the bait while the other 11 accounts ganging up on the ghost. It is revealed that rank 2 till 13 are all his accounts meaning that he invests a lot of time to grinding up level. Online news say that psychic does exist thanks to him get rid of the said ghost. He sees, much to his surprise, that Mob is having a good time with his friends. He then sets his goal to something greater and invites Dimple much to Dimple's rejection. He starts to clean up the city while hanging his plate on his back. He also films the process of exorcism at haunted places and puts them on the internet, offers free classes from being tricked by exorcism frauds and gives advice to people about life. He becomes famous quickly. He is called Spice City Bro and his reputation rises rapidly. He is interviewed by several magazines and even gets an offer to be on television. He accepts the offer without knowing that it is a plan by Shoudou who wants to bring him down. The live show starts with an introductions of a boy that is said to be possessed. Shoudou wants to embarrass him as a revenge to the fact that he kneed Shoudou in the face. The host asks Shoudou to exorcise the spirit the posses the boy but he rejects and claims that he would like to see Reigen's abilities instead. He starts to get nervous and replies that he is here just to make some comments. He realizes that one of the staffs gives a script to Shoudou meaning that all of this is staged and he will be fine if he follows the script. He starts by throwing salts to the boy resulting in the boy cringing in pain. Thus convincing him that it really is staged. He uses a lot of different techniques to falsely get rid of the spirit in the boy's body. 30 minutes later and nothing changes. The host asks Reigen to swap with Shoudou. He at first thinks that Shoudou tricks him by showing that his exorcism techniques have no effect so that Shoudou can take the credit for exorcising the spirit. But Shoudou resorts to much more cunning move when he claims that the boy actually is not possessed, it is an act. This claim shocks Reigen and the audiences. This instantly destroys his reputation. He tries to defend himself by posting comments in a thread on a certain website of how he is a legit exorcist. But it is seen through and his reputation goes even lower. His acquaintances ignore him and he is being spied by a private detective. He puts up a trap and and confronts the detective and tells the detective to leave him alone. Whenever he is outside, the medias are following him. His house is surrounded by many medias and he finally decides to make a press conference. He is asked a lot of questions but he dodges almost all of them. He makes a statement that no one in the press conference can prove that he is not a psychic. During the press conference, he starts to have a flashback of how he meets Mob. At first, he thinks Mob is playing around when he claims the he is an esper. But he is convinced that Mob is an esper when he accidentally drops a cup of tea right on Mob and Mob uses his power to make it floating in the air. Reigen starts to think of how he has treated Mob ever since and he then gently smile as he says on the television of how Mob has grown up. Mob, who is currently watching the press conference realizes that it is directed to him. The media responds negatively to the statement because they think he is making fun of him. Suddenly, all of the cameras are floating and the medias immediately think that Reigen is really a psychic even though it is actually Mob using his power secretly. After the press conference, Reigen and Mob meet up and Mob says that Reigen's actual identity is a good person, he then treats Mob ramen for their reunion. Powers & Abilities Arataka's strength is a tad lower than that of the average human. Possesses a wide variety of skills and knowledge due to working a lot of different jobs while trying to avoid becoming a masseur like his parents wanted, applies those skills and knowledge to try helping his clients, and calling in Mob if actual ghosts are involved. Eventually gains the ability to see ghosts while in their invisible forms after being energized with psychic power causes him to Awaken, though he developed no other psychic powers aside from that. Special Techniques *'Salt Splash': Arataka throws a tempest of salt. *'Curse Crush': Arataka throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. *'Digital Purification' *'Anti-Possession Knee' *'Cheese Burger Tornado Fist: '''A spinning uppercut. *'Purifying Salt Punch: A regular punch smeared with salt. *'''Anti-Esper Drop Kick *'Hypnosis Punch: '''Uses a coin on a string to distract an opponent before punching them suddenly. *'Justifiable Self-Defense Rush''' *'''Knee Strike: '''Grabs the opponents head and pulls it down while smashing their face in with his knee, to cause a concussion. Equally effective on human and spirits alike. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males